diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Elfenbeinturm/Der sechste Vortrag
thumb|left|252px (Vortrag vom 11. Juli 2012, gehalten von Gyldor Herzblut) Geschichte der Blutelfen III: Kinder des Blutes „So sei es denn. Sprechen wir über den Phönix.“ Gyldor beugt sich runter zu seiner Schale und nimmt sich eine Handvoll des Pulvers. Cêcillia legt etwas verwundert den Kopf schräg. Sorentiel wendet ihren Blick gen Gyldor. „ Der prächtigste Vogel von allen Geschöpfen, der Feuervogel, der Sonnenvogel.“ Gyldor bläst in seine Hand und das Pulver wird zu einer glitzernden Wolke aus der die Illusion eines prächtigen feurigen Vogels entsteht. Náritiël gibt ein erstauntes Quieken von sich während sie kurz aufspringt und auf den Phönix starrt „ Welch Tier hätte passender sein können als Symbol der Macht der Sonnenwanderer? Jahrtausende zierte er unsere Schilde und Banner in seiner Pracht.“ Derallion hebt die Hand während Gyldor sich noch eine Handvoll Pulver greift und schaut dann fragend zu Derallion. „ Ich hätte eine Frage''.“ Derallion blickt ihn schuldbewusst an.'' „ Nur zu.“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „ Was bedeutet der Phönix bei den Nachtelfen? Denn er muss ja dort schon Ihr Zeichen gewesen sein oder haben sie sich einfach ein neues Wappentier erwählt?“ Virelai murmelt: „Ist das eine Illusion?“ „ Nichts denke ich... und wenn dann denken sie dabei an uns.“ Gyldor schaut kurz zu Virelai und schmunzelt als einzige Antwort. „ Sie haben ein neues Schicksal gewählt.“ Náritiël schaut sich plötzlich hektisch um und bemerkt dass nur sie aufgehüpft ist und versucht sich möglichst unauffällig wieder zu setzen wobei sie auffällig unauffällig entschuldigend in der Gegend herum grinst. Virelai hebt die Hand. „Stellt eure Fragen bitte nach meiner Einleitung.“ Gyldor hebt kurz autoritär den Zeigefinger und wendet sich wieder dem Vogel zu. „ Der Feuervogel hat viele der magischsten Eigenschaften. Was es nicht ist - obwohl man es denken könnte - ist unverletzlich.“ Gyldor bläst wieder eine Wolke Pulver auf den Phönix, der daraufhin anfängt zu kreischen, schwarze Ketten und Tentakel umschlingen ihn und drücken ihn grausam zu Tode. Lauriell betrachtet das was mit dem Vogel passiert mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf. Veltharean starrt entsetzt auf den sterbenden Vogel und schüttelt hastig den Kopf. "Das dürft ihr nicht, das... oh..." Náritiël schaut den Vogel traurig an. Gyldor steht mit gefasstem Gesicht da und schaut dem Vogel zu. Dieser entflammt im Moment seines Todes und hinterlässt einen Haufen Asche. „ Bitte... setzt Euch und hört mir bis zum Ende zu.“ Gyldor nickt Náritiël zu. Náritiël wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und setzt sich erst nach einem Moment schweigend. Virelaii murmelt: „ Eindeutig eine...Illusion.“ Gyldor beugt sich dann vor und rührt kurz mit der Hand in der Asche und zieht dann ein prächtiges Ei hervor, für Kundige ebenfalls als Illusion erkennbar. Miyiru murmelt: „ Er ist gut.“ Lauriell schaut zu Miyiru herüber und nickt leicht, während sie wirklich erstaunt zu Gyldor zurück schaut. Gyldor nimmt das Ei aus der Asche und drückt es vorsichtig ins Gras wo es alle sehen können. „ Wieder einmal habe ich die Ehre und Freude euch willkommen zu heißen. Ich hoffe auf rege Anteilnahme... nein ehrlich gesagt ich rechne damit, bei einem Thema das uns so tief bewegt. Wie immer bitte ich um Handzeichen bei Fragen und diese nur sofort zu stellen wenn es Fragen zum Verständnis sind. Weiter führende Fragen beantworte ich am Ende.“ Gyldor lächelt zufrieden und verbeugt sich leicht. Náritiël streckt sofort die Hand so hoch sie kann und wedelt mit den Fingern „Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Náritiël zu. „Habt ... öhm ...“ sie blickt sich kurz unsicher um „ihr den Phönix umgebracht?“ „ Ein ganz klaren Nein, egal wie man die Tatsachen betrachtet. Ich denke die Symbolkraft dieser kleinen Geschichte muss ich nicht erklären. Der Phönix war gefallen, verschlungen von der Geissel. Der König war gefallen, der Sonnenbrunnen, Silbermond und das Volk der Hochelfen. Von einstiger Pracht und Größe war nur noch...“ Gyldor deutet auf die Asche die sich langsam in nichts auflöst. „''Asche da. Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit viele Blutelfen gefragt welches das Gefühl ist, das sie mit dieser schrecklichen Zeit verbinden.“ ''Sorentiel schaut traurig zu Boden und malt mit ihrer Sandale Muster in den Boden. „Es gibt viele Antworten... Rache, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Hass... Doch denke ich das ist nicht die Wahrheit. Das schlimmste Gefühl war Durst. In dieser Zeit kam auch Prinz Kael'thas zu uns zurück.“ Derallion verschränkt die Finger und lauscht Gyldor schweigend. „ Alles schien verloren, doch der Prinz und zukünftige König brachte uns neuen Mut.“ Naen hebt die Hand zögerlich „ Das was übrig war, raufte sich zusammen und kämpfte. Ja Naen?“ „ Ihr sagtet gerade Prinz...warum wurde der Verräter nie eigentlich König sondern blieb ewig ein Prinz? So steht er auch in den Geschichtsbüchern als Prinz Kael´thas Sonnenwanderer.“ Gyldor antwortet ruhig. „Wer hätte ihn in der kurzen Zeit erheben sollen, in der es so viel wichtigeres gab? Ich fürchte so banal ist die Antwort.“ Cêcillia hebt ebenfalls die Hand. Derallion sagt laut: „Meister Herzblut hat völlig recht hätte er sich selbst krönen sollen?“ „ Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Cêcillia zu. „Entschuldigt die Unterbrechung... ihr sagtet gerade, dass der Prinz zurückkam, als unser Volk am Boden lag, wieso kehrte er nicht eher zurück?“ „ Er war damals ein Erzmagus der Kirin'Tor und in Dalaran soweit ich weiß.“ „ Und es herrschte Krieg''“, wirft Derallion ein. '' Avrienna lässt nun den Stift sinken und hört weiter schweigend zu. Dieses Kapitel der jüngsten Geschichte ist wohl zu präsent, als dass es Gedächtnisstützen bedarf. '' ''Cêcillia nickt und scheint einen Moment nachzudenken. „Und es war als die Geissel das Land verheerte nicht leicht zu reisen, in der Tat.“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „ Aber fahren wir fort. Kommen wir zum Phönix zurück. Eine Eigenschaft wird weit mehr mit ihm verbunden als alles andere - die Gabe aus seiner eigenen Asche aufzuerstehen.“ Gyldor blickt zum Ei das in genau diesem Moment ein hörbares Knacken von sich gibt. Cêcillia mustert das Ei im Gras und lauscht. Usariel blickt ebenfalls zu dem Ei. „ Das Volk wurde also gesammelt und der Prinz versuchte alles um sie zu schützen. Und er benannte es neu, den Toten zur Ehre. Sindorei - Blutelfen. Wir waren schrecklich getroffen, aber nicht geschlagen. Immer noch gab es unsere wackeren Waldläufer und unsere Magier waren noch immer die mächtigsten. Alleine den Durst... konnte der Prinz nicht vertreiben.“ Talyas zieht leicht die Brauen zusammen, als er das Thema der Vorlesung zu erfassen scheint. Das Ei scheint für ihn eher zweitrangig, eher ruht der Blick auf den versammelten Elfen, die dem Vortrag lauschen. Gyldor schaut wieder zum Ei, das laut knackt. „ Als unser Land einigermaßen gesichert war, vereinte er unsere Kräfte mit denen der ebenfalls ums Überleben kämpfenden Allianz. Wer weiß wie unsere Geschichte verlaufen wäre. Hätte nicht ein rückgratloser und von Ignoranz zerfressender Bastard wie Lord Garithos das Kommando gehabt. Ein wirklich widerlicher Kerl... was alleine nicht schlimm gewesen wäre. Aber auch ein Mann voller Hass gegen unser Volk. Die Befehle seinerseits waren im besten Falle erniedrigend, im schlimmsten selbstmörderisch.“ Náritiël scheint gar nichts mehr zu kapieren und schaut stattdessen weiter dem Ei zu. Sarastrea nickt zu diesen Worten. Derallion hebt die Hand. Gyldor macht wieder eine kurze Pause als das Ei knackt und kurz ein feuriger Schnabel durchhackt. „Derallion?“ „Ist bekannt wieso er uns hasste?“ „ Menschen brauchen keinen Grund um zu hassen. Da sind sie wie wir.“ Naen hebt die Hand. „ Naen?“ Gyldor nickt Naen zu. Sinfonia schaut nachdenklich zu dem Ei und der Öffnung. Caleyn 's Blick legt sich für einen kurzen Moment auf das Ei, bevor er den Kopf leicht in die Schräge neigt um Talyas etwas zuzuflüstern. „ Mir sagte mal einer, der das miterlebt hat... dass er von Elfen wie er noch jünger war gedemütigt wurde und dass er unsere Arroganz hasste...stimmt das?“ „ Das ist möglich, aber persönlich kannte ich ihn nicht. Jedenfalls fand der Prinz außerhalb der Allianz doch Hilfe. Die Naga boten ihm Unterstützung, ja Freundschaft an. Und in der Tat... ihre Taten waren hilfreich. Doch diese Hilfe anzunehmen wurde von Garithos als Hochverrat ausgelegt. Prinz Kael'Thas und alle Blutelfen wurden in Ketten gelegt und zum Tode verurteilt.“ Náritiël schlägt die Hand wieder vor den Mund und reißt die Augen auf. „ Dazu muss ich sagen, ich selbst war nicht dabei. Doch es ist nicht schwer sich das Ausmaß des Zorns vorzustellen. Wieder waren es die Nage die kamen und die Blutelfen befreiten. Und sie überbrachten eine Nachricht ihres Meisters Illidan Sturmgrimm, des Dämonenelfen... wir erinnern uns.“ Náritiël schaut verwirrt und hebt die Hand zögerlich. Derallion nickt und meint: „Ein ziemlich alter Mann mittlerweile, wenn ich mich recht an eure Geschichte erinnere.“ „ Das Angebot der Freiheit, der Macht und des Stillens des Durstes... und das Ganze nur für unsere Unterwerfung. Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Náritiël zu. „ Ich ... hab diesen Namen schon mal gehört ... aber keine Ahnung woher, ich weiß nur noch dass der sehr böse war in dem Märchen ... und Nagas sind auch böse soweit ich weiß... ich versteh das nicht.“ „ Er war so etwas wie der Herrscher der Scherbenwelt und ein abtrünniger Nachtelf.“ Syntriax meldet sich. „Und ... wieso hilft der uns? Nachtelfen sind auch böse“, meint Náritiël. ''„Dann ist doch ein Nachtelfen Dämonen Nagatypi dreifach böse.“ „ Jedenfalls hat unser Prinz sein und unser Volk an ihn ausgeliefert, getrieben von Enttäuschung, Hass und Durst nach Magie.“ ''Derallion hebt die Hand. Gyldor schaut zum Ei, das bricht und einen neuen Phönix entlässt, ebenfalls prachtvoll aber kreischend und um sich hackend und verzerrt von Hass. Naen sieht überraschend zu dem Tier. "Soll das uns darstellen Meister“, einfach herausplatzend. „ Das überlasse ich deinem Auge Naen.“ Derallion hält immer noch die Hand gehoben.Gyldor nickt Syntriax zu. „ Ja?“ „ Zu Illidan. Wie kommt es, das er uns aufnahm, obwohl er doch in eine andere Welt verbannt wurde.“ Derallion fuchtelt mit der Hand. „ Einerseits brauchte er jede Unterstützung die er finden konnte.“ Cêcillia lächelt nun breit und betrachtet irgendwie zufrieden den Vogel. „ Und andererseits sah er ins uns wohl Verwandte... so wie auch in den... ja Derallion? „ Ich habe noch eine Frage die eigentlich vor derjenigen hätte gestellt werden müssen, hatte Kaelthas überhaupt eine Wahl. Tod oder Unterwerfung ist für mich keine echte Wahl. Ohne die Hilfe der Naga hätten uns die Menschen getötet.“ „Er hatte die Wahl sein Volk sterben zu lassen. Er hatte Garithos auch angeboten sich auszuliefern wenn sein Volk gehen dürfe... ohne Erfolg.“ antwortet Gyldor ruhig. „ Warum hat man Garithos nicht einfach getötet?“ fragt Naen. „ Er hatte die Wahl des Todes. Es ist eine schreckliche Wahl... aber eine Wahl war es. Illidan führte unser Volk und die Naga in die Scherbenwelt. Illidan hielt sein Wort, die Blutelfen bekamen den Nethersturm geschenkt. Ein zerklüftetes Land voller roher Magie direkt aus dem Nether. Sie bauten riesige Anlagen um diese Magie zu konzentrieren... und schickten sie zu uns nach Silbermond. Der Durst war damit gebannt... und unser Pfad vorbestimmt als die Augen sich grün färbten. Vieles ist passiert in dieser Zeit und ich möchte mich auf das wichtigste beschränken.“ Naen hebt dann doch zögerlich die Hand. „ Naen?“ „ Warum? Also warum hat man es nicht gemacht… wie die Hochelfen? Warum? Sie hatten eine Selbstdisziplin, die ich ehrlich gesagt tiefen Respekt entgegenbringe.“ Virelai beißt sich auf die Unterlippen und schaut vorsichtig zu Naen. „ Warum hast du es denn nicht gemacht Naen?“ „Weil meine Mutter so für mich entschieden hatte“, antwortet sie leise. „ Ah es waren die anderen. Wie immer. Man ist es nie selbst, es sind immer die anderen.“ Derallion schüttelt den Kopf. Gyldor hebt leicht die Hand. Cêcillia blickt stirnrunzelnd zu Derallion, dann wieder zum Redner. Naen sagt bestimmt. „Ich will jetzt keineswegs...hier irgendwen verurteilen, doch ich will wissen, warum man gleich das erst beste machte...nur weil es eine Lösung ist...aber es ist nicht die Lösung.“ „ Die wenigsten hatten eine Wahl. Wer am verdursten ist trinkt auch Brackwasser. Und wenn es der eigene Prinz aus einer Kristallkaraffe serviert umso mehr. Aber das bringt uns auf die erste große Veränderung. Eine Spaltung ging durch unser Volk, auf der einen Seite Blutelfen, auf der anderen Hochelfen. Vieles konnten sich beide Seiten entgegen werfen, aber das soll nicht unser Thema sein.“ Rhamion blickt weiter vor sich hin ins Leere. Unmöglich zu erahnen, was in seinem Kopf gerade vorgeht. „ Mit dem Pfade des Prinzen haben wir uns gegen das Alte entschieden, gegen die Allianz und gegen Mäßigung.“ Gyldor macht eine kurze Pause während der Phönix etwas wilder um sich hackt. „Der Nethersturm war nicht ganz unbewohnt. Dort gab es eine Festung, in die sich einige Flüchtlinge zurück gezogen. Der Wächter der Festung, der Naaru M'uru wurde in magische Ketten gelegt und nach Silbermond gebracht. Die letzten der Draenei die dort waren flüchteten sich in einen Teil der Festung der als Exodar bekannt war und ist und flüchteten in die Leere der Sterne.“ Lauriell blinzelt leicht und ihr Blick wandert auf den Phönix herunter. „ Bedauerlicherweise waren unsere Brüder schon unter ihnen, sie sabotierten das Schiff um das ganze Volk auszulöschen. Schließlich stürzten sie aber nur ab über dieser Welt und fielen in die Arme der Allianz.“ Gyldor streckt dem Phönix kurz die Hand entgegen und zieht sie wieder weg als er anfängt zu schnappen. „ Der Naaru bildete die Quelle für eine neue Einheit der Beschützer Silbermonds, der Orden der Blutritter wurde geboren.“ Naen hebt die Hand. „ Dieser erlebte eine Blüte an Macht und Ansehen, ebenso wie die Magister die dem neuen system dienten. Alles andere... gab es nicht.“ Gyldor nickt Naen zu. „ Die Blutritter, stimmt das eigentlich dass das ehemalige Königswachen waren?“ „ Sie setzten sich aus vielen unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten zusammen, darunter auch Königswachen.“ Sinfonia zieht die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen, den Blick auf Naen gerichtet „ Zwei Ereignisse sind noch entscheidend. In den Geisterlanden bekamen wir unerwartete Unterstützung von Untoten, die mit freiem Willen gegen die Geissel kämpften.“ Erevon atmete nur tief ein und seine Züge wirkten mittlerweile etwas angespannt. Nach wie vor versuchte er einfach nur Gyldor zu lauschen. „ Über die Verlassenen kamen wir zu den Orcs und wurden unter Thrall zu einem Teil der Horde. Vor 20 Jahren hätten wir herzlich gelacht wenn einer das verkündet hätte.“ Sarastrea verzieht das Gesicht als die Sprache auf die Verlassenen kommt. Kenlor hebt eine Hand Gyldor nickt Kenlor zu. ''„Ja?“ ''Náritiël schmachtet weiter den Phönix an und scheint gar nicht mehr richtig zuzuhören. „ Mein Herr. Über die Verlassenen kamen wir zu den Orcs und wurden unter Thrall ein Teil der Horde? Also, ich hoffe ja das mein Gedächtnis nicht so schlecht ist, aber war es nicht Sylvanas die darum bat, dass Lord Lor´themar einen Platz neben ihr am Tische erhält und wir dann so zur Horde kamen?“ „ Das ist richtig. Es war ihr Zuspruch der uns den Weg ebnete.“ Derallion murmelt. „Ist Sylvanas kein Teil der Verlassenen?“ „Es kam in dieser Zeit zu etwas das ich... nun... Verrohung nennen möchte. Der Preis für das Trinken des Nethers. Wer es ganz übertrieb reihte sich in die Reihen der Getriebenen ein. Aber auch hier wurde... der Ton kälter. Einer der die Warnzeichen früh erkannte war Voren'thal der Seher.“ Derallion lächelt kurz bei dem Namen. Naen hebt verwirrt die Braue, den Kopf schief legend. „ Ein Magier unter Kael'thas, entsagte er seinen meistern und unterwarf sich und die seinen den Naaru in der Stadt Shattrath. Dort kämpften sie gegen Kael'thas und gegen seine Verbündeten, auch wenn ihnen sehr misstraut wurde. Was dann kam war... selbst für Misstrauischen überraschend. Für die Loyalen umso mehr.“ Virelai stützt sich ab und hört Gyldor gebannt zu. Derallion hebt die Hand. Gyldor greift in seine Schale und bläst dem Phönix etwas Pulver entgegen. Dieser fängt wie wild an zu keifen und die Flammen verfärben sich schmutzig grau. „Derallion?“ „ Es ist nicht ganz richtig das Voren'thal ein einfacher Magier war.“ „ Sondern?“ „ Natürlich war er ein Magister aber primär war er wohl der fähigste General denn wir noch hatten.“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel.“ „ Ich denke er war eher General wie Magier und es klang gerade umgekehrt.“ „Er war ein großer Mann... und ist es noch.“ Gyldor nicht Derallion zu. „ Unser Prinz kehrte zurück nach Silbermond. Doch nicht als Retter sondern als Feind.“ Derallion hebt wieder die Hand, hat sogar ein mehr oder weniger entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „ Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „Ich verstehe nicht warum er das tat, ich verstand es damals nicht und ich verstehe es heute nicht.“ Gyldor nickt. „Ich auch nicht.“ „ Warum hat er nicht einfach gesagt bringt mir den Naaru in den Nehtersturm. Er war der verdammte Prinz, die Blutritter hätten ihm den Naaru auf einem Silbertablett gebracht.“ „ Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr der edle Held den wir kannten. Er war ein... hohles Konstrukt aus Wahnsinn und Hass.“ Naen hebt zögerlich nun selbst die Hand. „ Und er hatte sich einem Meister zugewandt der noch finsterer war als Sturmgrimm. Naen?“ „ Hätte man...die Elfen die ihm treu dienten...retten können, heilen können von ihrem Wahnsinn, diesem Prinz noch zu folgen? Es folgten ihm ja immer noch unzählige von unserem Volk.“ „ Ich bin sicher diese Frage haben sich auch viele Hochelfen zu uns gestellt. Vieleicht? Die Geschichte zeigt man hat es nicht gekonnt.“ „ Bei aller Schande. Der Prinz war verzweifelt. Er war mit der Situation einfach überfordert. Er hat das alles für uns getan. Und er ist gescheitert. Aber wir leben noch. Also war er vielleicht doch siegreich?“ Virelai sagt das mit fester Stimme und Überzeugung. Gyldor zeigt Virelai ein Achselzucken. Wer weiß? Sinfonia hebt eine Augenbraue schaut mit etwas das vielleicht Überraschung sein kann Richtung Virelai leicht nickend. „ Er nahm den Blutrittern den Naaru und ließ sie geschlagen zurück.“ Náritiël hebt die Hand. Virelai seufzt. „ Der Dolchstoß in den Rücken... das was ein Soldat tausendmal mehr fürchtet als noch den schlimmsten Feind.“ Gyldor nickt Náritiël zu. „Wozu brauchte er den Naaru eigentlich?“ „ Er brauchte ihn für seinen Plan, er wollte seinen Meister den Eredar Kil'jeaden beschwören... hier auf Quel'Danas. Ein Erfolg wäre das Ende gewesen... erst für uns, dann für den Rest dieser Welt. Auch die Magister büßten Macht ein... der Nachschub an Netherkraft versiegte. Der schreckliche Durst war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Dann wurde Lady Liadrin, die Führerin der Blutritter nach Shattrath gerufen.“ Avrienna lauscht dem Vortrag mit mittlerweile deutlich verdüsterter Miene, wenn auch nicht minder interessiert. „ Dort wurden ihr Worte übermittelt, eine Prophezeiung zu ihrem Schicksal und dem von uns allen.“ Cêcillia lässt den Blick zwischen dem Meister und dem Phönix hin und her schweifen, scheinbar in Gedanken. Náritiël lauscht gebannt dem Redner. Sinfonia nickt sachte wie zu sich selbst. „ Sie schwor den Naaru Treue für den Kampf gegen Kael'thas und seinen Meister und die Blutritter wurden mit neuer, reinerer Kraft erfüllt von den Naaru. Sie kehrte zurück und zusammen mit den Truppen der Seher und der anderen Krieger Shattraths formten sie die offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne.“ Náritiël streckt die Hand eilig hoch. „ Ihr seid wahrlich neugierig.“ Gyldor nickt Náritiël zu. Etessa schmunzelt. Náritiël lächelt schüchtern und bekommt etwas Farbe um die Nase. „Ähm ... ja ... ich hörte dass diese neue Kraft nicht nur den Blutrittern zur Verfügung gestellt wurde ... ist der Sonnenbrunnen nicht Quell unser aller Magie?“ „ So weit sind wir noch nicht, geduldet Euch.“ Gyldor nickt Náritiël zu. Náritiël gibt ein leises ... "ups" von sich und duckt sich etwas. „ Die zerschmetterte Sonne nahm den Kampf um den Sonnenbrunnen auf und selbst Orcs, Trolle und Soldaten der Allianz kämpften dort mit. Am Ende waren sie siegreich, dem Licht sei Dank. Der Prophet Velen vom Volk der Draenei das wir beinahe ausgerottet hätten... reinigte den Brunnen. Der Phönix war geschlagen.“ Náritiël schaut wehmütig zu dem Phönix .Gyldor tritt auf den kreischenden Phönix zu und tritt einmal mit voller Kraft auf ihn, er entflammt und zerfällt wieder zu Asche. Náritiël kreischt leise auf und schlägt sich sogleich die Hand vor den Mund. Gyldor schaut zu Naritiel und lächelt entschuldigend, greift dann in die Asche und zieht wieder einmal ein Ei hervor. Náritiël scheint wieder Tränen in den Augen zu haben wobei ihre Unterlippe leicht zittert. „ Haltet Ihr es fest für mich? Aber lasst es nicht fallen.“ Náritiël schaut zu Gyldor und nickt schließlich wobei sie die Hand zittrig ausstreckt. Sorentiel schmunzelt ob der netten Geste von Gyldor. Gyldor legt ihr das Ei vorsichtig in die Hand. „Seid vorsichtig, darin ist die Zukunft.“ Náritiël starrt das Ei in ihre Hand an und legt schnell schützend die andere darüber. Etessa lächelt sanft während sie zwischen Naritiel und Gyldor hin und her blickt. „ Was ist seit dem geschehen? Die Blutritter, seit jeher mit mir auf Kriegsfuß stehend, haben sich ihren Respekt erstritten, mit Mut und Aufopferung. Der Brunnen versorgt uns nun wieder mit alter Kraft. Die Kirin Tor sprechen unseren Namen wieder mit Ehrfurcht aus und bieten uns einen Platz in ihrer Stadt. Wir haben uns in der Horde bewiesen, als wertvolle Verbündete, ohne der Barbarei zu verfallen. Die Draenei haben uns unsere Verbrechen vergeben und warten darauf, dass wir es auch selbst tun. Ich sah Blutelfen an der Seite von Orcs und Menschen gegen den Lichkönig streiten in Eiskrone.“ Náritiël formt lautlos die Lippen als würde sie dem Ei etwas zuflüstern. „ Ich sah Blutelfische Posten in der verwüsteten landen und in Tanaris.“ „ Warum dort Meister?“ Naen runzelt verwirrt die Stirn, versteht sie wohl vor allem "Tanaris" eher gar nicht. „ Es ist die archäologische Akademie Naen, was sie dort suchen wissen sie besser als ich. Und ich sehe wache Augen, wie aus einem Schlaf erwacht, die mich anschauen und bereit sind es besser zu machen in Zukunft.“ Gyldor lächelt. „ Was wird also in der Zukunft aus dem Phönix? Welche Gestalt wird er haben wenn er...“ Gyldor unterbricht sich als das Ei laut knackt. „ Er wird wieder auferstehen, das wissen wir alle.“ Náritiël öffnet erschrocken die Hände lässt das Ei aber nicht fallen. Sorentiel wendet sich um und schaut auf die Hand der Elfe in der das Ei ruht. Gyldor wartet ab und das Ei verliert mit einem weiteren Knacken ein großes Stück. „ Seht Ihr wie es aussieht?“ Náritiël starrt durch die halb abgebrochene Schale als sähe sie ein Gespenst. Gyldor lächelt sanft. Naen ´s Blick wirkt neugierig, ehe sie sich erhebt und in die Schale rein sehen will. Náritiël stammelt: „Ich wars nicht ... ich habs nicht kaputt gemacht!“ „ Vieleicht möchten die anderen auch hinein schauen um die Zukunft unseres Volkes zu sehen.“ Náritiël schaut verwirrt und hebt die Hände um das halbe Ei der Elfe vor ihr zu reichen. Cêcillia scheint neugierig zu werden. Mit etwas Farbe um die Nase krabbelt sie zum Ei hinüber. Naen nimmt das Ei zögerlich auf, es einfach weiterreichend, lächelt sie zu Gyldor. „Die Zukunft ja...in der Tat..die Zukunft.“ „Gebt es bitte weiter, an jeden der es sehen möchte.“ „ Die Zukunft Meister...glaubt ihr...dass sie wirklich so werden kann?“ Naen schaut ihn an und spricht mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme. „ Ja, mit aller Überzeugung.“ Sorentiel nimmt das Ei entgegen und betrachtet es eingehen. Gibt es aber weiter an Usariel als ihre Katze zu neugierig wird. Usariel betrachtet das Ei ebenfalls neugierig und will es dann lächelnd an Virelai weitergeben. Virelai nimmt das Ei mit einem Nicken und schaut hinein und überrascht drein. „ Ich möchte die anderen nicht unnötig warten lassen... wer mag darf auf das Ei warten. Ansonsten bedanke ich mich für Geduld und Aufmerksamkeit.“ Virelai reicht das Ei dann Fengaen mit einem Lächeln. ''Náritiël steht auf und hebt die Hand erneut. „ Jetzt liegt erst einmal eine Reise vor uns und nächsten Monat werde ich mir eine Pause gönnen. Jedoch werde ich für guten Ersatz sorgen.“ ''Gyldor nickt Náritiël zu. ''„ Ja?“ „Ich ... darf ich ... ich hätte den Phönix so gerne mal ... ähm ... gestreichelt.“ „ Er war ein Wunschbild meine Dame... doch vieleicht werdet Ihr irgendwann einen finden. Verbrennt Euch aber nicht.“ ''Gyldor verbeugt sich huldvoll. „Licht mit euch.“ ''Das Ei wanderte noch von Hand zu Hand und auf den meisten Gesichtern zeigte sich ein Lächeln. Im inneren von dem Ei, war ein kleiner Spiegel. ''